Apa itu Romantis?
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Aominecchi, menurutmu apa itu romantis? Menurutku, romantis itu berhubungan dengan banyak hal. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Aominecchi. Tapi sayang, dunia kita sudah berbeda. - AoKise. BL. Chara Death.


"_Aominecchi, menurutmu apa itu romantis?"_

_Aomine menaikkan alisnya. Tangannya yang hendak menyalakan mesin mobil terhenti sejenak. "Kau bicara apa sih? Cepat masuk, bukankahkau hari ini ada penerbangan besar yang sangat kau nanti-nantikan?"_

"_Aominecchi payah-ssu~" cibir Kise, "Kalau kau terus cuek begitu nanti kekasihmu pergi meninggalkanmu loh."_

_Aomine keluar dari mobil, lalu mengecup pipi Kise pelan. "Memangnya kau akan meninggalkanku?"_

_Kise tersenyum getir._

"_Ayo berangkat. Aku tidak mau telat, Aominecchi."_

_Kise tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aomine._

_._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: AoKise, BL, typo, chara death, OOC, dsb.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

.

Aominecchi, menurutmu apa itu romantis?

Menurutku, romantis itu berkaitan dengan bunga. Bunga yang kumaksud tentu saja bukan bunga Lily seperti yang kau bawa ke rumah baruku bulan lalu. Bunga yang kumaksud adalah bunga mawar, tetapi bukan mawar hitam seperti yang kau bawa hari ini, melainkan bunga mawar merah.

Kau tahu Aominecchi, selain bunga matahari, aku juga menyukai mawar merah. Mawar merah itu melambangkan cinta yang murni. Konon katanya, kalau seseorang memberi mawar merah pada pasangannya, niscaya kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir bahagia. Dulu, aku pernah merengek—memintamu memberiku setangkai mawar merah, namun kau menolaknya. Aku sempat kecewa, berpikir kalau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi—meski Momoicchi bilang kalau kau hanya tak peka. Tapi aku tetap sedih.

Berulang kali aku meminta, berulang kali pula kau menolaknya. Hingga akhirnya pada suatu hari, aku frustasi. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk bertanya padamu, dan waktu itu kau hanya menjawab,

"Kau bilang mawar merah akan membuat kisah kita berakhir bahagia? Maaf saja, Kise, tapi aku tidak niat mengakhirinya."

Detik itu juga aku langsung memelukmu erat. Dan sejak saat itu aku semakin menyukai mawar merah.

**_(!AoKi!)_**

Aominecchi, menurutmu apa itu romantis?

Menurutku, romantis itu berhubungan denganlilin. Coba kau bayangkan, Aominecchi. Makan malam mewah di suatu tempat terpencil, dengan penerangan minim (maaf, bukan bermaksud menghinamu kok!) dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin. Aaah~ Tidakkah itu romantis, Aominecchi? Apalagi jika ada kotak yang diberikan. Kotak yang kumaksud bukan kotak putih bersayap yang menabrak laut bulan lalu gara-gara ada salah satu mesinnya yang terbakar, bukan. Yang kumaksud adalah kotak kehitaman berisi silinder berwarna keemasan alias cincin. Aduh membayangkannya saja sudah bikin semangat. Aku juga mau dilamar seperti di drama-drama itu oleh Aominecchi!

Tapi sayang, waktu aku mengajak Aominecchi, kau malah menggaruk telingamu dan berkata, "Malas ah! Besok aku lembur!" dan pergi tidur meninggalkanku. Tidak apa-apa… lain kali saja kita lakukan. Oke, Aominecchi? _Lain kali saja_.

**_(!AoKi!)_**

Aominecchi, menurutmu apa itu romantis?

Menurutku, romantis itu berkaitan erat dengan coklat. Ingat tidak Aominecchi? Kalau malam bersalju biasanya kita duduk berdua di depan pemanas ruangan dengan segelas coklat panas di kedua tangan. Kalau cuaca benar-benar dingin maka kita akan berbagi selimut lalu bercanda sambil menonton program tv menjelang akhir tahun. Aku suka saat-saat seperti itu, membuatku merasa lebih dekat dengan Aominecchi. Membuatku merasa nyaman.. dan hangat, meski badai salju menerpa.

Ah, jadi rindu. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah tidak bisa begitu lagi dengan Aominecchi. Padahal aku ingin sekali. Padahal aku sangat kedinginan dan kesepian di rumah baru ini, meski seharusnya tubuhku sudah tidak bisa merasakannya lagi.

**_(!AoKi!)_**

Aominecchi, menurutmu apa itu romantis?

Menurutku, romantis itu berhubungan dengan pantai. Kadang-kadang aku suka berkhayal, Aominecchi. Aku berkhayal kita liburan ke pantai, terus jalan-jalan menyusuri pantai berdua, dengan berpegangan tangan, lalu bertukar es krim dan main air bersama. Atau tidak kita saling berlari menghampiri satu sama lain ala film India. Aih, lucu banget kan?

Ya, menurutku itulah seharusnya fungsi pantai atau lautan. Untuk mendekatkan orang-orang di luar sana, bukannya menggiring kita menuju kematian.

** _(!AoKi!)_**

Aominecchi, menurutmu apa itu romantis?

Menurutku, romantis itu berkaitan dengan musik. Aku ingat waktu kita SMP kau pernah bersenandung terus-menerus tiada henti. Awalnya ku pikir kau hanya iseng belaka, tapi sampai beberapa saat aku baru sadar kalau kau sedang menyenandungkan lagu kesukaanku, berulang kali.

"Tumben sekali Aominecchi. Ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kenapa? Terganggu?" Aominecchi bertanya balik.

"T—tidak sih. Tapi gak biasa aja."

"Kau bilang kalau misalnya dinyanyikan lagu oleh pacar sendiri itu romantis, makanya aku menyanyi kalau di dekatmu, Kiseee."

"Itu bukan nyanyi, tapi bersenandung!" responku, "Lagipula Aominecchi, kenapa lagu _Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku_-nya _Wakaba*_?"

"Karena itu yang paling sering muncul di _playlist_-mu." Aominecchi memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya, "Lagian, arti lagunya.. entah kenapa cocok dengan kita."

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Kau benar Aominecchi, arti lagu ini sangat pas dengan kita.

Makanya aku menyukai lagu ini.

Bukannya lagu pengiring pemakaman—lagu terakhir yang kudengarkan. Karena tidak ada nada ceria disana, tidak ada kisah disana, yang ada hanya kau dan aku yang menangis pilu.

**_(!AoKi!)_**

Jadi, Aominecchi, menurutmu apa itu romantis?

Menurutku, romantis itu berhubungan dengan banyak hal. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Aominecchi. Tapi sayang, dunia kita sudah berbeda.

—_**FIN **_

* * *

_***NP: Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku**_**—Wakaba (Ending Sekaiichi Hatsukoi season 1)**

**A/N: Oke.. jadi ini fic sebenernya juga dapet sedikit pengaruh dari novel **_**Gadis Pakarena **_**karya siapaa gitu saya lupa (novelnya lagi ga ada di saya jadi ga bisa cek) yang emang membuat saya mendayu-dayu. Tapi jangan bandingin fic ini dengan novel itu, karena bedanya kayak atom dengan luar angkasa.**

**Dan ini fic ancur orz. Ya sudah, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Sampaikan concrit anda lewat ripiu!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
